Stoneman
Appearence Stoneman is a large statue made of bedrock with emerald gemstones as eyes. His height and weight vary, but in his social stance he is about 6.4 feet tall and weighs over 10,000 tons. He usually wears animal fur and his cheif cap. Personality He expresses no emotions unless told to do so. In battle, he wont waste a second of time, and perfers strategy over raw power. Leaving yourself vulnerable for even a nano-second when fighting him is almost always fatal. Abilities and Weapons Body Stoneman is made of bedrock from miles underneath the crust. Being compressed by the pressure underground made him stronger than any known element, and has even been known to easily overpower the famous adamantium. However, his eyes leave him vulnerable. Aura powers His incredebly strong aura (A force inside all living things, strength varying in different people, that can be used to manipulate anything that doesnt have an aura at the cost of their energy.) is connected to the earth, meaning as long as he is near the earth, he will regenerate his aura much more quickly than anywhere else. (With the exeption of emeralds) If the earth is destroyed, he loses his aura regeneration. He can then connect his aura to another source, such as another planet or the sun. In battle, he uses his aura to send very breif and simple messages to his past self, allowing him to predict the future, and usually making him untouchable. He has mastered teliportation, earth bending, metal bending, and a large variety of elemental bending and manipulation. He will scan his enemy before fighting, and find weaknesses or even create them with elements he has mastered, if their body structure is simple enough. He will scan any attack he has seen, and can use it to the same effeciency as the original user. Weapons He has an incredible arsinal of weapons due to traveling through dimentions and realms for thousands of years, fighting the whole time. But he usually prefers his first weapon he ever held, his twin double bladed bedrock axes that are made out of the same rock he is. Fusion Ability He can fuse with his clan to become the ultimate stone warrior, multiplying his aura pool and increasing his overall stength and power. Backstory Born underground by a strange and powerful force, along with several other stone warriors, he was destined to protect the earth from the threats that would soon come. Eventually discovered by a village, they raised him and used his strength to farm, mine, and collect lumber. He didnt know about his aura powers yet, and had no idea what he was destined for. When his village was attacked by pegasi and unicorns from a different dimention, he was the only survivor, his town burnt to the ground and his adopted family dead. He wandered the earth and eventually came across his clans temple.Their he was told about his power by Pink, and she trained him to the point where he was the strongest in the clan. He was proclaimed leader, and saught revenge againsed the creatures that killed his family. He searched through the realms for centuries, and eventually found them. He slaughtered them all, but it was a rough fight. He grew much stronger from it and returned to earth, and is now awaiting the next thread to his home.